Dressed as Idol
My 42th fanfiction. Feedback is appreciated. I give credit to User:DPSII for idea of a baby sibling missing on the music festival. Luna and Lincoln go on a music festival where all participants have to be dressed as their favorite musicians. Luna was listening to radio at home. Jay Rock: the radio Hey, cats and kittens, this is Jay Rock here! I'm giving away tickets for "Dressed as Idol" Rock Festival! Among the rock stars will be Mick Swagger and SMOOCH. I'm waiting for a caller with best British accent! Luna: Rock festival with Mick Swagger? I must have it. took her phone and called Jay Rock: Hello, you're on the air! Let's hear your best British accent. Luna: Come on, love, hand over those tickets. Jay Rock: Not so fast! You must answer 5 questions. One wrong answer means a chance for another caller. Luna: Luna Loud isn't afraid of difficult answers. 5 minutes later. Jay Rock: Congratulations! Luna Loud from Royal Woods won the ticket. Luna: I am so... EXCITED!!! jumped out of joy and accidentally droped her phone NOOOOO!!! Luna's phone broke a window. Rita: LUNA LOUD!!! Do you know how much costs a new window?! Luna: embarassed I'm sorry, I was too excited and my hands got sweaty from excitement, and then... Rita: Enough! You'll learn how much it costs because you're gonna pay for this. Luna: Oh man! I'll have to sing on streat for few days to have enough of cash. Rita: This will teach you to be more careful. Luna was singing and playing on her guitar on streat and luckily for her people were giving her cash to hat. Suddenly Tabby approached her. Tabby: Luna? Good to meet ya! Luna: Hello, dude! Sorry, I must singing, I need cash. Tabby: For what? Luna: I got too excited and broke a window. Tabby: Wow! I love turning up to 11 but not to 111. Luna: I need to pay for the new window or I'll skip rock festival where all have to come dressed as their idols. Tabby: Oh my! It will be bad because I have won the ticket too and I wanted to meet you there. Luna: Too bad I spent much of my cash for costume of Mick Swagger. I was so sure of winning that I bought it already. Tabby: I can give you extra to your hat. Luna: Don't waste your pocket money to pay for my mistake. Tabby: I can join you and help you gain more listeners. How about this? Luna: Thanks, Tabby. But this is my problem, you don't have to help me. Tabby: I don't have to but I want you. Luna: You're in! Luna was playing music and singing when Tabby was dancing. More people were throwing money to Luna's hat. Luna returned home with hat full of cash and she gave it to Rita. Rita: I am glad you take responsibility for your actions but I'd rather you avoid such things. Luna: I'll do my best, mom. Is there enough cash? Rita: No. Still $60 left. Luna was sitting on couch and heard a door ring. She approached door, postman gave her a letter and she signed documents. Luna: Thank you, dude. opened the letter I can't believe this! Second ticket send by mistake! I must be so lucky! Perhaps my problem will solve itself. I must go to someone who spends the least of pocket money. Luna stormed into Lincoln's room, who was reading manga only in underwear. Luna: Hey, bro! Lincoln: I put signs, I installed a locker I forgot to lock and I'm half naked now! I thought that's enough to have some privacy! Luna: Take it easy, dude. Can you borrow me $60? Lincoln: Are you kidding? I've been sparing cash for newest video game. I won't give it up. Luna: Oh, so you don't want a ticket to music festival. Lincoln: gasped out of excitement and then ended his excitement Hey, hey! Don't tease me. Luna: I'm not teasing. I won two tickets instead of one. I'm so happy I decided to invite you. showed two tickets There is one condition. Give me $60 and I'll give you a ticket to an unforgettable rock music festival where you and I will be dressed as our idols. Lincoln: That's better than a video game. You're a really cool big sis! hugged Luna Luna: I'm glad you think that but you're sweaty. Lincoln: Sorry, excitement. At Friday afternoon Luna and Lincoln were preparing to go on the festival. Luna dressed as Mick Swagger and Lincoln as a member of SMOOCH. They were ready to leave until Leni came. Leni: I can't believe it! 2 rock stars in my house! Lincoln: removed wig No, Leni! It's me Lincoln. Leni: Lincoln? Since when are you a member of a rock band? Luna: made a facepalm Dude! We're just dressed as rock stars. Leni: I need your help. I must go to mall because today is a special sell and you're only ones to take care of the babies. Lincoln: What?! Leni, we... Leni: Thanks for helping me! I knew I can count on you! Bye! left Luna: She just left! She's so irresponsible! Lincoln: Putting own responsibilities on others is immature. Luna: What are we going to do now? We can't just miss the festival. Lincoln: We can only do one thing. Take Lily and Leo on the festival. Luna: Good idea. Lincoln and Luna came to Leni's room where Leo and Lily were playing. Leo: cried Waah! Lily: Who you? Lincoln: They don't recognise us. removed wig It's me Lincoln. Luna: removed wig Don't you recognise your sister? Leo: calmed down Oh. Lily: Wuna, Wincon. Lincoln: We're taking you to rock music festival. Lily: Yeah! On the festival were many people dressed as rock stars. Lincoln and Luna were caring their baby siblings in baby carriers. Lily was excited but Leo was confused and afraid of so many strangers. Lincoln: We're lucky the babies have free access. Luna: Yeah, dude! By the way why don't you try to win such ticket yourself? Lincoln: Because I know I would fail. I am not a "Rockpedia" or "Musicpedia" like you. Luna: Lack of confidence is a lame excuse, dude. Leo: Waah! Lincoln: Oh, no. Leo is very stressed. took Leo and hugged him to his chest This was a bad idea. Luna: Couldn't Leni just take them to this mall? Lincoln: Now it doesn't matter. Aaah! Leo! Don't pinch me! Leo: Sniff. Lincoln: Sorry, I am not upset. Just don't do it. Leo: Uh. Lincoln: pointed someone in crowd Look, Luna! You must have a fan, this girl is dressed like you. Luna: You don't say. gasped Oh my. Hey, dude. I just wanna talk. Lincoln: Wait. If I look closer she starts looking familiar. Tabby? Tabby: Luna and Lincoln? What a surprise. Luna: Tabby! I wondered when I meet you. Lily, say "Hello" to my friend. Lily: Hewow. waved her hand Tabby: What a cute little girl. let her grab her finger and shake it Lincoln: So, what's up? Tabby: cold glare What are you doing here? Lincoln: Luna won 2 tickets and we used them. Tabby: So you're using someone's achievements for own benefits. Lincoln: What's with you? Do you have a problem with me? Tabby: It's about Saddie Hawkins. We met there and I thought you're a cool guy like Luna described but you just played me. Luna: I still remember this. It's not nice to lie to your own family. Lincoln: I believed we're done with this. I thought you're ok with Liam. Tabby: Luna gave me a blind date with you and you gave me a blind date with Liam. Lincoln: How many times I have to apologize? Tabby: Back then I thought you're a cool guy. I expected to have a great fun with you. Now I am not certain who you are. Lincoln: I am a boy who took own baby brother to the festival. Tabby: made big eyes Oh, how adorable. I hope he will grow up better than you. Leo: Oh? confused Tabby with Luna and stretched his arms Um, um. Lincoln: He usually cries when he sees someone new. Luna: Maybe he thinks Tabby is me. giggled Lily and Leo: Waah! Lincoln: Ah, yes. Milk time. took bottle with milk and put it into Leo's mouth Leo: Um, um. Luna: Have a good drink. Lily: Um, um. Luna and Lincoln burped their baby siblings at same time. Tabby: Aww, it's a rare chance to see 2 babies being fed and burped with such synchronisation. Leo: Oh. closed his eyes Lincoln: Leo wants to nap. rubbed his head and put headphones on his head Now nothing will disturb your sleep. Tabby: So you're better than I remembered. Lincoln: Big deal, I just do my best to take care of my only brother. Tabby: Hey, let's jam to this music! began performing air guitar Lincoln: Ok! began performing air guitar Luna: My turn! began performing air guitar Few music songs later. Tabby: That was fun. Luna: Can you tell me why did you decide to dress as me? Tabby: Don't tell me you didn't know you're my idol. I want to be like you. Luna: blushing I feel honored, Tabby. Still I'm just a dreaming student, not a professional rocker. Tabby: But I know you will eventually be a famous rock star. Lincoln: I have no doubts in this. I like her mix tapes because they are very good. Tabby: Wait, didn't you have this costume when you were on SMOOCH concert? Lincoln: Yeah. Wait, you were there back then? Tabby: Yeah. I saw you with Luna and that other guy on stage. Lincoln: That was my first concert and thanks to Luna I'll never forget it. Luna: Thanks for remembering what I did for you back then, bro. Tabby: We are talking a lot when everyone else is dancing. Luna: Good point. Let's dance and I accept no excuses. Lincoln: Who would make an excuse to skip such fun? Lincoln, Tabby and Luna danced wildly on the festival and then Leo woke up and peed. Leo: Waah! Lincoln: Aaah! Leo, watch where you're peeing. Lily: giggle Wincon wet! giggle Luna: laugh Lincoln: It's not me! My baby bro just peed on me. Tabby: giggling Don't explain yourself but take care of it. Luna: Better go to bathroom to take care of himself before all will start focusing your attention on us. Lincoln took Leo to bathroom, he changed his diaper and used tissues to clean his shirt. Lincoln: Couldn't you just wait after the festival ends? Leo: Huh? Lincoln: sigh I should have taken you to potty before we left. That's my fault not yours. Leo: Oh? grabbed tap and turned it on Lincoln: felt uncertain Now you made me wanna pee. Leo: Hahaha. Lincoln: Sorry, I must leave you alone for few seconds. Lincoln put Leo on sink and went to toilet to take care of his business but when he returned his baby brother was gone. Lincoln paniced and started searching for Leo. Luna detected him and stopped him. Luna: Where have you been? Where is Leo? Lincoln: I went to toilet and when I returned he was gone. Luna: furious What?! How could you lose our baby bro?! Lincoln: stressed Should I have gone to toilet with him and make him watch this? Luna: At least he would have learned how to use toilet from you, you both are boys. Anyway we have to find Leo. While Lincoln and Luna were searching for Leo, Mick Swagger went to toilet and detected Leo lying and sleeping in used tissues in trash. Mick Swagger: On Sweet Ringo Starr! What's this?! grabbed Leo What kind of monster would abandon own baby in trash? Leo: up Um? confused real Mick Swagger with Luna disguised as him Hahaha hugged Mick Swagger. Mick Swagger: Don't worry, little fella, I'll take care of you. Leo: confused Oh? Mick Swagger: I must find your mother or father and tell them to not abandon their babies. The singer was looking for Leo's parents and then suddenly he detected Tabby dressed as Luna Loud. Tabby: shocked I can't... believe. MICK SWAGGER!!! Mick Swagger: Good to meet you, Luna Loud. I'd be glad to speak with you but I'm searching for parents of this baby. Tabby: So the great rock star is also a caring person. Mick Swagger: You can help me, Luna Loud. Tabby: I'm not Luna, I'm just her fan and this baby is her brother. Mick Swagger: I didn't know my apprentice has already fans. I must admit you're so well disguised I let myself be fooled. Leo: his arms Oh? Huh. Leo looked at Mick Swagger and Tabby, he was confused because he thought there are 2 Lunas, he lost consciousness due to confusion. Lincoln and Luna continued their search and met Tabby. Luna: We must find Leo. angry If we don't, I'm gonna... Lincoln: Tabby? Did you find Leo? Tabby: Mick Swagger is searching for mother of the baby. Luna: Then my idol found Leo. Lincoln: Then we must find Mick Swagger now! Lincoln, Luna, Lily and Tabby went to Mick Swagger. Mick Swagger: I found him sleeping in trash in bathroom. What did you think you're doing?! How could you abandon this baby? Lincoln: I didn't abandon him. I lost him. Luna: I demand you to explain, dude. Lincoln: It seems Leo went sleepy, fell to trash and I didn't notice this and assumed he's gone. Leo: woke up Oh? stretched his arms to Lincoln Hahaha. Lincoln: to reach him I;m sorry I lost you. Luna: Lincoln Oh, no. Don't touch him. You caused enough of trouble to him. I thought you're more responsible. Tabby: Me too. You disapointed me again. Lincoln: Can you all stop scolding me? Leo is found! Luna: hostile glare But not thanks to you. Leo woke up, he saw Mick Swagger, Luna dressed as him and Tabby dressed as Luna. Not knowing who is who he fainted again. Tabby: Your baby brother is a some kind of sleepy, he constantly falls a sleep. Lincoln: Leo is found and safe, so we can return to festival. Luna: Not so fast, dude! You lost Leo once you can do this again. Lincoln: Technically I didn't lose him, he hid himself. Luna: Don't put blame on the baby! I should have sent you back home. Lincoln: What? Mick Swagger: I shall not involve myself in family arguments but this only attracts attention of others. Besides this incident gave me idea for the new song. Have fun and don't argue. left Tabby: He's right. We all came here to have fun, not to argue. Luna: I can't have fun now as I don't know if my big brother won't lose my little brother again. Lincoln: [he smiled because he had an idea Then you have to look at me whole time carrying Leo. To do this you have to be constantly with me. Luna: What do you mean? Lincoln: You want to have fun but you also need to see if I'm looking after Leo. So you need to have fun with me. I doubt you'll be able to dance carring to occupied baby carriers at same time. Tabby: He has you there. Luna: Alright, dude. But remember I'm watching you. put 2 fingers under her eyes and then pointed Lincoln with them Last moments of the festival were spent by Lincoln, Luna and Tabby on singing in "American Idol" style. All could sing but none of them had voice matching their idols so none of them won the contest. Lincoln: Dang it! I missed chance for another trophy. Tabby: Isn't fun sometimes the best reward? Lincoln: No, rewards make contests the best. Luna: Tabby is right, bro. If victory is what's you're only about, then you have a weak motivation. Try to seek pleasure in playing itself. Lincoln: Alright. I complain too much. I came here to have fun with you in the first place. Luna: That's the little bro I know. pinched Lincoln's cheek Lincoln: You're embarrassing me. Tabby: I must admit, I had more fun with you two... Lily: Ehem! Tabby: Sorry, four of you than with Luna only. Lincoln: I'm glad to hear it. Tabby: With you boredom is the last thing I can expect to happen. Luna, Lincoln, Lily and Leo returned home and saw Rita arguing with Leni. Rita: What were you thinking?! I told you to take care of babies and you just left! Leni: Mom, I told Luna and Lincoln to look after her. Rita: You're so irresponsible! You put your duties on others! Where are Lily and Leo now? Leni: I don't know, Luna and Lincoln have them. Oh, there they are. Rita: Care to explain me what happened? Luna: We had a music festival in plans but we needed to take care of the babies so we took them. Rita: Are you all out of your minds?! The loud music could damage hearings of the babies! Look on Leo! He doesn't hear anything! Lincoln: Ooops! I forgot about headphones. removed the headphones from Leo's ears Rita: Still you all 3 will not avoid penalty. You two are grounded for a weekend for taking babies without my permission. Luna: Way harsh, mom! Lincoln: But we took care of them. Rita: That's why you get only a weekend without activities. And you, Leni, will look after babies for whole month. Leni: How can this be a punishment. I love Lily and Leo. Rita: Then you shall look after them. What will you do when you have own babies? You hire a nanny? Leni: Good idea. took her phone Rita: That's not what I meant! took Leni's phone from her hand To ensure you won't leave I'm blocking your credit card. You won't do any shopping in the mall till you learn how to be responsible! Leni: NOOOOOO! Leni took Leo and Lily to her room and tried to have fun with them by showing them fashion magazines. Lincoln visited Luna. Luna: What do you want? Lincoln: It's sad you can't hang out with your friends for whole weekend. Luna: Did you come here to remind me this? Lincoln: No. We both still can have fun at home. You took me to your zone so maybe now you'll taste mine. Luna: I'm not gonna remove my clothes and read comics! Even with you. Lincoln: I actually wanted to suggest making a comic rather than reading it. Our adventure at the festival can be a good inspiration for a superhero story. Just try. Luna: Maybe it would be a fair trade. Lincoln: The story can be about Ace Savvy with the Deuce and the Night Club looking for their missing new member based on our baby bro. Luna: Okay, so how would Leo be named in the story? Lincoln: That's what we need to discuss. Luna: This maybe can be fun if we're forced to stay at the house. Lincoln: Then let's start. THE END Trivia *This is my first fanfiction with Tabby as a main character. *Music Festival where people dress as their idol is an incorporated unused idea for my other fanfiction. Idea comes simply from looking at Lincoln dressed as SMOOCH member. *Luna winning a ticket to rock festival in radio contest is a reference to the episode "Undie Pressure". *Lincoln complaining about lack of privacy is a reference to "Shrek". *Leni leaving Luna and Lincoln with babies under their care while she leaves to mall is a reference to the episode "Cover Girls". I didn't like that she was so irresponsible so in the fanfiction she gets punished. Category:Episodes Category:Fanfiction Category:Episodes focusing on Lincoln Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Tabby